Crazy Fangirl?
by ILoveSupernaturalcasismine
Summary: Sam and Dean are visited by a fangirl. One who wants to help them out. But is she who she says she is? Destiel and Sabriel :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: this has been in my head for days. I just had to write it. Got another story in the works but it'll probably be a while till it's up. Anywho, enjoy! :)**_

"All I'm saying is-" Sam stopped as a knock sounded at the door of their hotel room. Sam got up and opened the door. In the doorway was a beautiful brunette, around age 32, Sam guessed.

"Um who are you?" Sam asked, confused.

"Hi I'm Kathy. I'm a friend of Becki Rosen. She told me the Supernatural books were real. You're Sam right? And he's Dean." She pointed across the room at Dean. "I just want to say that I'm a huge fan. But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to help."

"Help? What're you gonna help us with?" Dean asked, impatient. If she was anything like Becki, the sooner she was gone, the better.

"I don't exactly know how to say this, so I'll just blurt it out: I'm here to set you up."

At that, Dean choked on his beer. He should've known. Becki did support Dean/Sam. He really hated fandoms.

"We're just brothers, ok!" Dean shouted when he stopped choking. "Nothing more, nothing less! Just brothers!"

"No, you misunderstand me. I'm not a fan of Wincest. Personally, I think it's disgusting. No, see, I'm a fan of Destiel." She smiled.

"What the fuck is Destiel?" Dean asked, afraid he already knew.

"It's a couples' name. Specifically, your and Castiel's couples' name."

At that, Dean choked on his beer again and Sam laughed as if it was the funniest thing ever. Dean shot him a glare.

"Dean and myself are not romantically involved. We are just friends." Castiel said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"I'll go get some pie." Sam announced. Dean nodded his thanks as Sam went outside, got in Dean's beloved Impala, and went in the direction of the supermarket.

"I know you guys aren't together." Kathy said, breaking the silence. "That's why I'm here. It's obvious you two are in love. You just can't pull your heads outta your asses long enough to see it. No offence."

"My head has never been, nor will it ever be, in anyone's 'ass', especially not my own." Castiel replied, tilting his head in a familiar gesture.

"It's an expression. It means that you should stop being a total idiot and see what's right in front of you. Which, for you two, is love." Kathy told him.

"Ok, why the hell don't you just tell us why you think we're dating or some shit?!" Dean asked, snarkily.

"Well, there are the obvious signs like eyesex, him going against Heaven, against his family for you, etc. And then there's the fanfiction." She answered.

"Wait, what's fanfiction?" Dean asked.

"Fanfiction is fiction that fans write about television shows, movies, books, etc. And some of them, my favorites, are slash. Slash is the category that Destiel and such pairings fall under. You should read some of the ones about you two. They're amazing!" She told him.

"Please, tell me more about this 'fanfiction'." Castiel requested.

"Well, I like a bunch of different ones. I like AUs and-"

"What the fuck is an AU?" Dean asked.

"It stands for alternate universe. It's basically the category for fics that are, in some way, different from what actually happened. Like in most high school/college AUs, everyone is human, your dad's not a hunter. Stuff like that. As I was saying, I read this cool fic the other day about you teaching him to play Simon Says. It was pretty funny. Sam and Bobby even had a bet going." Kathy smiled deviously.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but I have to ask: What was the bet about?" Dean asked.

"It was about when you two would get your act together. And Sam won."

"Sam and Bobby wouldn't really have a bet like that." Dean grumbled.

"Oh yeah? Well, I brought a copy of Chuck's latest book. Here, take a look at this paragraph right here. It's of a conversation they had while you were asleep." She said, handing Dean a stack of papers, pointing at a paragraph in the middle of the page.

Dean started reading aloud from the book:

"_Sam's cell phone rang and he went outside to answer it, careful not to wake his brother up._

_"Hello? Bobby?" _

_"Yeah it's me ya idjit. What're we gunna do 'bout Dean and Castiel?"_

_"I have no idea. I guess they'll figure it out when they're ready to."_

_"Sam, you boys are like sons to me, but I can't take much more of it. All the lovesick teenager looks and the staring contests. It's killin' me Sam."_

_"I know Bobby, it's killing me too. But it wouldn't really be a fair bet if either of us intervened."_

_"I know, I know. Well, keep me posted, ya hear?"_

_"Will do Bobby."_

_The call ended and Sam quietly stepped back into the motel room._"

"Oh, by the way, I brought you guys some pie." Kathy said, pulling out an amazing-looking apple pie and handing it to Dean.

With a small amount of persuasion from Kathy, Castiel agreed to eat one slice, the slice she packed especially for him.

They ate their slices of pie in silence. Once they were finished, Kathy turned to them with an evil smile.

"I suppose you should know, Castiel, that your piece of pie had a fast-acting poison in it and you're going to die in about 3 minutes. Unless I give you this antedote." She said, pulling a small vial of green stuff out of her pocket.

"Give him the damn antedote!" Dean demanded.

"Not until you kiss him." She replied evenly.

"What do you mean not until I kiss him?"

"As soon as you kiss him, I give him the antedote. And if you don't kiss him within," She checked her watch,"1 and a half minutes, he dies. Simple as that." She stated plainly.

Since he was Dean's best friend, Dean kissed him. Just a sweet, chaste kiss.

"No, I mean a _real_ kiss, tongues, teeth, the whole nine yards," Kathy demanded,"And you have 50 seconds left."

So, they kissed again, a _real _kiss this time. And they both, despite the urgency of the situation, enjoyed it.

"Now give him the damn antedote!" Dean demanded.

"Oh, you mean this? It's just candy. I didn't poison your apple pie. Why would I? On the off-chance you'd actually kiss him and not let him die? That would be too dangerous, because, if he died, you guys would never become an item, duh!" She said, as though it were obvious,"But, obviously, you both enjoyed it."

Dean realized what she was talking about and would have blushed if all his blood hadn't rushed downwards.

Dean quickly texted Sam that he should get another motel room, turned his phone off, and practically jumped on the angel.

Since they were preoccupied, neither of them heard Kathy's hurried goodbye or saw her leave. They did, however, find her note saying:

_You're welcome_

_-Kathy :)_

As Kathy left the room, she decided to put her other plan into action. _After all,_ she thought, _Sammy should get his own angel_...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey hey :) So, I've been neglecting this fic. Sorry. I'mma try to fix that, don't worry. This will have 1 more chapter, an epilogue. Anywho, enjoy! :)**_

Sam had just pulled into the hotel parking lot when he got a text from Dean. _Sammy, you should get another room :)_ Sam tried to call, to see what was up, but Dean's cell went straight to voicemail, meaning it was turned off.

Sam got out of the Impala and booked another room. He figured that he didn't want to see whatever it was that was going on. The last time he'd gotten a text like that from Dean and hadn't believed him, well, let's just say Sam _really_ wished he could undo some things.

He was in his room for about a minute before someone knocked. Sam, thinking it was Dean, opened it. It was Kathy. She pushed past Sam and sat on one of the beds.

"What did you do to Dean?" Sam questioned.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He sent me a text saying that I should get another room and now his phone's turned off. What did you do, tie him up, steal his phone, and text me with it?" Sam asked.

"No, I didn't do any of that. He was the one who texted you. He turned his phone off too." Kathy replied.

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked.

"Because he wanted some alone time with his angel boyfriend, DUH! Ya gotta use your brain sometimes, Samsquatch." Kathy said.

Sam paused for a moment, because the way Kathy had said that seemed a little familiar. Sam passed it off as nothing. "I don't believe you." He said.

"Don't take my word for it, I've got pictures." She said cheerfully.

Kathy pulled her phone out and pushed a few buttons. She handed it to Sam. Sam looked at the screen for a minute before he registered what he was looking at. It was his brother, practically pouncing on Castiel! Kathy grabbed her phone back and pushed a couple more buttons. She turned it to face Sam. It was another picture of Dean trying to suck Castiel's face off.

Just then, a sound came from the room next to theirs. Sam really wished he didn't have ears when he realized it was his brother moaning Castiel's name.

"Is that enough proof for ya?" Kathy asked.

Sam nodded. Then a thought occurred to him. "If they're together now, why are you still here? I mean, you did what you came here to do, right?"

"Oh, Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, I've only done half of what I came here to do. When I got here, I told you two that I was going to set you up. That didn't _only_ mean Dean, ya know." Kathy smiled evilly.

"Who're you gonna try and set me up with?" Sam asked timidly.

"Gabriel." She replied simply.

"Um, did you not get the memo? Gabriel's dead. Has been for a while." Sam said matter-of-factly. Sam said it matter-of-factly so that he could pretend that that fact didn't hurt him. In reality, it hurt like hell.

"Actually, he isn't." Kathy said. She snapped her fingers and a very much alive Gabriel appeared. Sam practically _heard_ his jaw hit the ground.

"W-what? You're dead! How're you-What?" Sam babbled.

"Nope, Daddy Dearest brought me back." Gabriel replied, smirking.

"Hey, guess what? I brought pie!" Kathy said excitedly.

She handed Sam and Gabriel both a piece of pie. They ate in silence. When they had finished, Kathy looked over at Sam evilly.

"Hey, Sam, just thought you should know, I poisoned your piece of pie. You're gonna die in 3 minutes if I don't give you this antedote." Kathy said, pulling out a vial of green powder.

"Why would you do that?! I thought you liked me." Sam said, with a kicked puppy look.

"Sorry, but I had to. It's the only way I could think of to do this. I'll give you this antedote if Gabriel kisses you." Kathy said.

Gabriel and Sam just looked at each other. Finally, Gabriel said, "Ok, if it'll save him."

Kathy nodded, saying, "You only have 30 seconds left. Oh, and, it doesn't count if you don't use tongue."

Gabriel walked over to Sam. With only a second's hesitation, Gabriel began kissing Sam like his life depended on it. Sam kissed back just as fiercely. When they parted for air, Sam yelled, "Give me the antedote!"

"Sam, this is just candy. I didn't really poison your apple pie. I couldn't take a risk like that. I mean, what if Gabriel hadn't kissed you? Then you'd be dead and I'd lose one of my OTPs." Kathy said.

Sam looked back at Gabriel. Then, he lunged forward and kissed Gabriel. Kathy quietly left the room, feeling a sense of accomplishment. She did, however, leave a note saying, _You're welcome :) -Kathy_


End file.
